


Twenty-Five Degrees

by leigh_adams



Series: A Night at the Movies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dg_ldws, F/M, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 12, 2004. A snapshot of the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> This little exercise was written for the final challenge of Round Five of Draco/Ginny LDWS. Lovingly based off the closing lines from one of my favorite movies, _Amélie._

April 12, 2004. It is exactly five o'clock in the afternoon. In Ottery St. Catchpole, the garden gnomes are stealthily creeping through the fields towards the Burrow. There is a bug flying around Harry Potter's ear—cosmic punishment for letting The Right One get away. Molly Weasley is crying, and Arthur offers her a tissue. Fleur shifts in her seat as the baby kicks. None of that matters, though, when the official pronounces Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley man and wife. As the couple share their first kiss, their family and friends burst into applause.

The temperature is twenty-five degrees Celsius.


End file.
